


The Best Game of Golf

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Window of Opportunity"Summary: Jack, Teal’c and General Hammond are golfing through the wormholeand the rest of SG-1 come and disturb them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | The Best Game of Golf

##  The Best Game of Golf

##### Written by wolfpup286   
Comments? Write to us at Stargatefan.com

  * SPOILERS: Window of Opportunity 
  * SUMMARY: Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond are golfing through the wormhole and the rest of sg-1 come and disturb them... 
  * RATING: PG Humor 



* * *

“So Teal’c, how far is P4X-639?” Colonel O’Neill asked

“Billions of light years away” Teal’c replied 

“That’s gotta be a record” Jack said in amazement

“Sergeant!” Called General Hammond

“Yes sir?” asked the sergeant

“Dial P4X-636” said the General

“Yes sir!” said the sergeant confused

“So General, too bad this can’t be in the Guiness Book of World Records, eh?” asked Jack

“I don’t think putting through a worm hole counts” General Hammond said.

“Oh darn!” Jack said.

“Hey guys” Daniel said.

“Daniel, come here… a little closer… N E V E R   T A L K    T O   M E   W H E N    I   A M   A B O U T   T O   S W I N G   Y O U    I D I O T ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !” Jack shouted ferociously 

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry…”Daniel tried to apologize.

“Well, here goes again” Jack said.

As the colonel was about to swing,

“Sir…”it was Major Carter “… I was reading about P4A…”

Daniel tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear” not right now Sam’’

The wormhole shut down “sergeant please redials”

The siren went off “Unauthorized incoming wormhole” the Sergeant shouted “it’s SG-15”

“Open the iris… there not due back for 4 hrs”

Hammond and sg-1 were standing on the astro turf that jack had bought just for the occasion when sg-15 walked through the gate followed by 3 Jaffa.

“Sirs give me a nine club” Sam shouted while reaching for the golf club

She started hitting the nearest Jaffa with it and soon the others followed suit. 

And that’s how sg-1 defeated three Jaffa while on break and General Hammond got to kill his first Jaffa.

**The End**

  


* * *

> January 15, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
